


Worries

by AllonsyMiddleEarth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Neldoreth, Pre-Doriath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyMiddleEarth/pseuds/AllonsyMiddleEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melian is terrified that, being a Maia, something might go wrong with her pregnancy, so Yavanna pays her a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worries

_"Melyanna?"_ Yavanna’s voice carried to Melian from the edges of Neldoreth, and she sat up suddenly in bed. She groggily wondered what Yavanna was doing here. It had been a long time since she had last visited Middle-earth, what brought her visit now?

Her hand flew to her swollen belly, and she had to tell herself not to panic. If there really was bad news about her child she would rather hear it from Yavanna than any other, though, and she slipped out of bed quietly, reaching for her cloak.   
  
”Mel-i-an?” Elu mumbled, waking up. 

"Nothing to worry about, go to sleep." Melian murmured gently as she dressed, her voice full of power that lulled him to sleep again quickly.   
  
She looked at him guiltily; she never used her powers on him like this, and she hated doing it, but she knew she should meet Yavanna alone. She wasn’t sure Thingol would want her go alone, and an argument would take too much time.  
  
Melian had been terrified since she first felt the tiny life growing inside her. Ainur couldn’t conceive and she knew this was a unique situation. But she hadn’t been able to stop the growing fear that something might go wrong. What if the child turned out wrong? What if she lost her elven form for even a moment and the child suffered? What if she did everything right and the child still didn’t survive at all?  
  
She found Kementári waiting just in the forests outside the meadow they were in, cloaked in her usual form, tall and robed entirely in green.  
  
"Yavanna…" Melian whispered, and fell into her embrace instantly. "What is it is- is something wrong?"   
  
"No, my dear, nothing at all is wrong." Yavanna’s voice and words almost managed to soothe her. "That is why I came. Not to give you bad news, but to convince you to stop worrying both you and your husband sick!"  
  
Yavanna nudged her gently and Melian almost smiled, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to.  
  
"I only- how do you know nothing will go wrong?" Melian could hear her fear choking her voice."We have no idea what to expect, and Elu wants a child so much…"   
  
"And you?" Yavanna prompted softly, but Melian didn’t answer.   
  
"Elu has dreamed of an heir for so long, I do not want this to not work out for him…"   
  
"And you?" Yavanna repeated.   
  
"And me." Melian whispered, afraid to admit it to herself, both hands on her stomach. "I want a child so much, Yavanna, and I never knew it until recently… neither of us could bear it if something goes wrong."   
  
"It will not." Yavanna assured her gently. "I have not much foresight in your path, but we all believe that if it were not meant to be Eru never would have made it possible for you to come this far. You will have a child and she will be  _wonderful,_ Melyanna.”   
  
Melian gave a real smile this time, light returning to her eyes.   
  
"Wait, she?"   
  
Yavanna’s smiled and nodded.  
  
What else do you know, what else do you see?”  
  
"Nothing!" Yavanna insisted, and Melian was only marginally convinced that was the truth, but perhaps it was only her own worries.  
  
"A daughter." Melian said slowly, her whole being lighting up. "A  _daughter.”_  
  
"Indeed." Yavanna grinned. "Now will you relax, and tell your husband to do the same?"  
  
Melian followed Yavanna’s gaze to the path she had come, where a worried looking and half dressed Thingol was heading towards them, looking panicked. ****  
  
"Thank you." Melian turned back to Yavanna and embraced her fiercely.  
  
"Of course." Yavanna embraced her, then put ahand on Melian’s stomach. "Give her my love, promise?"   
  
"I promise." Melian promised and rose when Yavanna did, watching her fade out of sight as Elu came up behind her.   
  
"Melian? Is everything alright?" He sounded slightly out of breath. "I woke up and you were gone, and-"   
  
"I know, I am sorry." Melian turned and embraced him. "Elu, our child is going to be fine, better than fine."   
  
"Did I not tell you that?" He raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You did. Come, let us go back to bed." And for the first night in so very many, Melian finally rested peacefully.


End file.
